Goodbye Love
by sleepinyourembrace
Summary: The glee club get into a fight at a funeral. Based on the song from the musical Rent. Samcedes. Brittana. Implied Klaine. T because I'm bad at rating things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, this is a songfic so it might make more sense if you listen to the song Goodbye Love at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Rent.**

* * *

Mercedes stared at Sam. She couldn't believe what Finn had told her earlier. Cautiously, she approached him.  
"It's true you sold your guitar and bought- a car?"  
Sam acted defensive, but inside, he was hurting too.  
"It's true. I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?"  
Mercedes' eyes lowered as Shane reminded her, "You said you'd never speak to him again."  
"Not now," she really could not take all of this right now. The death, Sam leaving, her own body getting weaker every second...  
"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Brittany wasn't one to speak out, but she really didn't like the way Shane was making Mercedes do things.  
"Yeah." Sam, although mad at Mercedes, was equally mad at Shane too.  
Santana, however, was only mad at Brittany.  
"Who says that you should stick your nose in other people's-"  
"Who said I was talking to you!" Brittany lost it.  
Of course, this wasn't the first time Brittany had blown up at Santana. Santana could still remember every time Brittany yelled. "We used to have this fight each night! She'd never admit I existed."  
Mercedes realized that she could relate. Sam never truly told anyone about them, he was probably ashamed or something. She turned to him, "He was the same way, it was always- hit the road, run away, don't commit- you're full of shit!" Then she lunged at him.  
"Mercedes!" Finn had to intervene.  
Santana was still staring Brittany down, but the blonde girl refused to make eye-contact, "She's in denial."  
Mercedes glared at Sam over Finn's grasp, "He's in denial."  
Brittany never did anything for Santana. Not even love her. "Won't give an inch when I gave a mile!"  
"I gave a mile!" Mercedes repeated.  
_Liar_ Sam thought. _She wasn't even there for me when I lost my home._ "Gave a mile to who?" His harsh words slipped out of his mouth just as fast as they stung Mercedes' heart. Hard.  
Finn tried to play peacemaker, "Come on guys, chill!"  
Santana and Mercedes looked at each other. They weren't always close, but at that moment they realized that they both longed for the exact same thing. "I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Kurt had! Someone to live for, unafraid to say 'I love you'."  
Sam could not stand being yelled at. It wasn't like he was the only one to blame. "All your words are nice, Mercedes. But love's not a three-way street. You never share real love until you love yourself," and then he added for good measure, "I should know."  
Blaine, who had been standing by the grave for a while longer, finally appeared among the madness to shut them up. He couldn't believe they would create such a fuss on a day like that. Had they no respect? "You all said you'd be cool today, so please, for my sake." Water brimmed at Blaine's eyes, "I can't believe he's gone." He turned to Sam. "I can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die."  
The group hung their heads low. They felt awful.  
"Kurt helped us believe in love. I can't believe you'd disagree..." Blaine began sobbing. Finn looked at the ground. Santana and Brittany looked at each other. Shane looked at Mercedes. Mercedes looked at Sam. Sam looked away so she wouldn't see his tears.  
"I can't believe this is... goodbye."

* * *

**Sad ending? Well, there are more parts to the song. If you've seen Rent, you would know. I'll continue it if anyone wants me to. Although, I wouldn't know unless someone tells me? Haha. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a mini-chapter before the big ending. More soon.**

**Also, this is like the first fanfic anyone's actually reviewed, and for that, I am eternally grateful.**

**This chapter dedicated to silvrd21, for being my first ever reviewer, and because i'm a creepy stalker so i know you like Brittana :)**

**I don't own Glee or Rent.**

* * *

Brittany and Santana looked at each other. Their eyes both showed the same emotion: sorrow.  
At the exact same time, they ran into each other's arms, keeping together in a tight embrace.  
"Sannie..."  
"Britt... I missed you."  
"I missed your smell."  
"I missed your mouth..."  
The two girls kissed, hungrily yet sweetly, like they had been longing for a kiss for a long time, yet made the effort to please each other.  
"Ow!" Brittany suddenly pulled away.  
"What?" Santana's voice was dripping with concern.  
"Nothing, baby..." the blonde girl tried to wave it away.  
"No, baby, you said 'ow'... What?"  
"Well, you bit my tongue."  
Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "No, I didn't."  
"You did- I'm bleeding." Brittany spoke with her tongue sticking out.  
"No, it isn't!"  
"I think I should know!"  
"Let me see!"  
Brittany turned to face the rest of them, "She doesn't believe me!"  
Santana frowned, "I was only trying to-"  
Both of them stopped. They faced each other, and realized at the same time that almost all their fights were stupid. They embraced again. Then, they waved goodbye to the rest of their friends, before making their way back home. Santana took one last look at the grave before she left, as if to say, Thank you, Kurt.

* * *

**Coming soon: Sam and Finn have an argument, and more Samcedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! So here it is. I'm not sure why the paragraphing is so messed up. But I'll try to fix it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee or Rent.**

* * *

Sam zipped up his duffel bag of clothes and other belongings. He didn't own much, especially now without his guitar, so he was pretty much packed. Finn, who had decided to visit his friend for the last time, stood at the slightly ajar door of the motel. Sam already knew he was standing there, but didn't bother to acknowledge him. Finn was the first to break the silence.

"I hear there are great restaurants out West."  
"Some of the best," Sam waved away the small talk. "How could she?"  
"How could you let her go?" Finn tried to reason with him.  
"You just don't know," of course he didn't. Finn never had a feeling as strong as Sam did for Mercedes. "How could we lose Kurt?"  
"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain. At least now, if you try, Kurt's death won't be in vain-"  
"His death _is_ in vain." Sam choked out. Finn gasped. It was the most cruel thing he had ever heard Sam say.  
"Are you insane? There's so much to care about, there's me, there's Mercedes."  
"Mercedes' got her baggage too."  
Finn scoffed, "So do you."  
Sam was getting pissed off at him by now. "Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"  
"A friend."  
"But who, Finn, are you?" Sam knew he was on dangerous grounds when he spoke about this subject, but it needed to be talked about. Ever since Rachel left him for Jesse st. James, Finn had been doing nothing but trying to start an acting career. Acting. Pretending. And Sam was about to give him a reality check.

In a less-than-polite way.

"Finn has got his work. They say, Finn _lives_ for his work and- Finn's in love with his work... _Finn hides in his work_."  
"From what?" you could hear the hurt in his voice.  
"From... facing your failures, facing your loneliness, facing the fact _you live a lie._"  
Finn just stood there defenselessly and let it be said to him.  
"Yes, you live a lie!" Sam continued. "Tell you why. You're always preaching not to feel numb, when that's how you thrive! You pretend to create and observe when you really _detach_ from feeling alive!"  
"Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!" Finn exploded.  
"Poor baby." Sam spat out.  
Sam wasn't being fair. Finn had come to say goodbye, but ended up having his best friend degrade him. All he wanted was his friend to be happy. And he knew his friend was most happy with Mercedes. And he could help save that.  
"Mercedes still loves you. Are you really jealous? Or afraid that Mercedes is weak?"  
"Mercedes did look pale..."  
"Mercedes' gotten thin. Mercedes' running out of time- and you're running out the door-"  
"No more!" Sam's face was exact image of desperation, agony and sorrow. "Oh, no. I've gotta go."  
He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "Hey!" Finn called out from behind him, making him freeze in place. "For someone who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?"

Sam flinched, but he was quick with a comeback, "For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's been pretending," he paused, but then added to his sentence, "alone."  
Finn stared at the ground, and Sam realized that he had gone too far. He /was/ being a little harsh. He contemplated what to say, and settled on, "I'll call."  
He turned back to the door and muttered, "I hate the fall."  
When he swung the door open, his eyes met beautiful, sad eyes.  
Mercedes.  
"You heard?"  
"Every word."  
Sam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Mercedes beat him to it, "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees? You don't want to watch me die? I just came to say goodbye, love. Goodbye, love. Came to say goodbye, love. Goodbye."  
Mercedes had this strange appearance about her, probably because of her paling skin and tired eyes, together with her natural beauty. She looked like some sort of a ghost and an angel at the same time. Sam forced himself to turn away and walk past her, out the door.  
"Glory. One blaze of glory, I have to find."  
Shane, who had agreed to drive her to the motel, since it was the last time she would ever see her ex-boyfriend again, came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Mercedes flinched away from his touch. She didn't mean to, but at that moment, she was so confused that she couldn't do anything right. "Please don't touch me, understand, I'm scared. I need to go away."  
Finn showed up at the front door. He had witnessed everything. "I know a place. A clinic."  
"A rehab?" Shane suggested.

Mercedes would usually hate the idea of rehab, but at the moment, she was feeling so weak that it didn't sound like such a bad idea, "Maybe. Could you?"  
"I'll pay," of course Shane would. But that wasn't what was important at the moment. What was important was Sam. Leaving. Leaving her.  
She ran past the two guys towards the direction where Sam's new cheap car was driving off. She shouted out to him, but she was pretty sure he couldn't hear her, "Goodbye love! Goodbye love! Just came to say goodbye, love," she fell to her knees and panted. "Goodbye."  
Sam's car sped off into the distance. He didn't dare look back. He might just lose it and break down. Back where Mercedes knelt on the gravel, she watched the car all the way until it was out of sight. Out of her life.  
"Just came to say goodbye, love. Goodbye love! Goodbye love..." she looked down to the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks. She realized at last that her life was now completely empty. She had no strength. No love.  
No reason to live.  
"Hello... disease."


End file.
